GNX/F-501 Delta Dagger
The GNX/F-501 "Delta Dagger" is the final Mobile Suit constructed by the Cineris Collective with the role of frontline assault of armored forces. In light of the development of Variable Fighters and their rise to the primary Air Superiority fighters of NUNS forces, the Delta Dagger takes data from the former GNX/F mobile suits in order to make a new subtype of mobile suit deemed the Tactical Strike Frame, or TSF. Whereas previous Mobile Suits were designed to fight other Mobile Suits and to claim Air Superiority, the role of the TSF has shifted to the assault of enemy armor, while also being fast and agile enough to survive in the skies while allied Variable Fighters handle main airspace operations. Developement / Combat History Officially deployed starting in 2580, the Delta Dagger TSF was developed using data form previous GNX/F Mobile Suits in the CMF's arsenal. The primary differences in the Delta Dagger are the implementation of various high-end CMF technologies in order to produce a relatively small number of these assault units, as opposed to the mass production in high numbers of mobile suits with technology levels that are average at best. The Delta Dagger prototypes first saw use in Blue Flag engagements against UCR VF-171's in order to prove their ability to to survive in an environment containing enemy Variable Fighters. During these test engagements it was determined that while the Tactical Strike Frame would have difficulty defeating any variable fighter more advanced than the Nightmare Plus (which it was deemed on par with in terms of combat potential), its advanced Jump Units provided it the ability to properly survive while dedicated Fighter units could dispatch the threat. Afterwards, CMF High Command gave the project approval to produce the TSF's en mass and to start phasing out the older GNX/F-471 models. Equipment / Technology The GNX/F-501 utilizes many older technologies in tandem with newer more advanced upgrades in order to allow the superior armor and firepower of a Mobile Suit to survive and still be tactically feasible in a more modern battlefield. The main equipment, upgrades, and technologies of the Delta Dagger are listed as follows: *Defensive **CMF ECA Type-F: CMF standard Foreunner Composite armor, modified with ECA technology gained in the development of the CMF's own line of Variable Fighters. While power is supplied to the Energy Converting Armor, the defensive capabilities of the Delta Dagger's Frame is practically unrivaled. **"Phalanx" Hardlight Shielding: Standard CMF Hardlight Shielding, modified with the same enhancements used by CMF Warships. By projecting the hardlight from multiple sources, the shielding can be projected anywhere around the TSF, and can also "stack" to focus shielding in one area in particular. This also allows for shielding protection to remain even if one section of the shield is broken. **Beam CIWS: Mounted in the head unit of the Delta Dagger are 4 60mm Beam Vulcans, effective as countermeasures for incoming missiles, a secondary weapon against smaller and lightly armored units, and for the harassment of larger, more heavily armored enemy units. *Offensive **GWS-9 Assault Cannon: The primary "firearm" of the Delta Dagger, the GWS-9 is an improved, more durable version of the AMWS-21 used in previous CMF Mobile Suits. The primary firing mode consists of a 36mm chain-cannon, and has a secondary, underslung 120mm cannon. These cannons can also be operated when stowed on the Mount-Pylons on the back of the TSF. **BWS-8 Melee Halberd: Moving away from the more common sword-like melee designs commonly seen among Mobile Suits, the BWS-8 takes the form of a top heavy melee halberd. By using a Hyper-carbon, the same material used as the outer armor of Variable Fighters, the blade uses the strong material, momentum of the top-heavy weapon, and high-frequency vibration to cleave into even the thickest of enemy armor. If the blade is unable to be removed from the target, the Pilot may choose to activate an internal explosive charge within the head of the weapon. **Hyper-Carbon Blade Edge Armor: Along the surface of the Delta Dagger, primarily on the arms, feet, and heat unit, are Hyper-Carbon armored surfaces sharpened to be usable as bladed weapons in Close Quarters Combat. Should the standard Melee Halberd be unavailable or impractical for use in very close quarters, these edges are strengthened to the point of working equally well as melee weapons, putting the full weight of the Delta Dagger behind forceful melee attacks. The foot and arm blades utilize the same vibration-tech as the Melee Halberds. **Mk.57 Multi-Purpose Assault Cannon: The MK.57 MPAC is used by Delta Dagger pilots when their standard loadout of 36mm and 120mm rounds are unable to properly engage targets, or when heavy fire support is needed. The MK.57 is designed with interchangeable barrels, allowing for relatively quick maintenance and turnover times when changing which round size the TSF is bringing with it on missions. Currently, the MK.57 can fire 57mm (both standard buckshot-like rounds), 105mm, and 203mm rounds (the latter, however, requires the TSF to land or find a stable surface to fire from due to recoil). *Misc. **GNX/F Drive Phase 3: The 3rd model of the Joint CMF-UCR GNX/F Project, the Phase 3 Drive gives the Tactical Strike Frame all the benefits of the Phase 2 Drive, as well as the following upgrades. ***Secondary Maneuverability: The universal characteristic of the GNX/F series, the GNX/F Drive allows the mech to obtain basic flight and provides ample energy to use in the shields and beam weaponry. The Phase 3 Drive gives greater energy output and smooth, fluid control in flight, allowing the Delta Dagger to continue operations and return to base should its Jump Units be damaged and rendered inoperable. ***Short-Range Blink: Commander Variants of the Delta Dagger are equipped with a GNX/F Drive Phase 3X, which utilizes a simplified version of the CMF's PTS-Drives in order to nigh-instantaneously perform relatively short-ranged jumps within the field of engagement. **AJ200 Jump Units: The defining characteristic of the GNX/F-501 among other mobile suits and GNX/F's, the AJ200 Jump Units are space operable Jet Boosters attached to swiveling joints connected to the lower back / waist of the TSF. Utilizing modified engines from the VF/A-924 Wyvern, the Delta Dagger has the ability to move with the maneuverability of any non-ISC equipped Variable Fighter, and can reach speeds rivaling that of earlier Variable Fighters despite its less-than-aerodynamic design. Delta Dagger Multi-View.png|Delta Dagger Standard Loudout Delta Dagger Display.png|Delta Daggers with MK.57's beside road to Cineris HIGHCOMMAND Delta Dagger Halberd.png|Delta Dagger wielding it's Melee Halberd Delta Dagger BWS-8.jpg|Delta Dagger Standard Combat Weapon Delta Dagger MK57.png|Delta Dagger MK.57 Heavy-Support Cannon Delta Daggers Combat.png|Fully Equipped Squadron of Delta-Daggers in Combat Category:Church's Work Category:Mecha Category:CMF